1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of integrated circuit (IC) device packaging technology and, more particularly to IC device packages with enhanced thermal, electrical, and input/output (I/O) properties.
2. Related Art
IC semiconductor dies are typically mounted in or on a package that is attached to a printed circuit board (PCB). An array IC device package includes a plurality of electrically conductive terminals (e.g., solder balls, pins, pads, etc.) arranged in an array (i.e., columns and rows) on a bottom surface of a package substrate. Signals from an IC die mounted on a surface of the substrate are routed through the substrate to the electrically conductive terminals on the bottom surface. The electrically conductive terminals are configured to be attached to the PCB. Example array IC device packages include ball grid array (BGA), pin grid array (PGA), and land grid array (LGA) packages.
Array IC device packages can have die-up and die-down configurations. In die-up packages, the IC die is mounted on a top surface of the substrate, opposite the surface to which the electrically conductive terminals are attached. In die-down packages, the IC die is mounted on the bottom surface of the substrate, on the same surface where the electrically conductive terminals are located.